The present invention relates generally to landscape machines used to prepare the surface of the ground for seeding lawns, etc., and, more particularly, to an attachment for such landscape machines to effect the burying of stones gathered during the operation of the landscape machine.
Fine grading landscape machines, such as the Model 600 Preseeder.TM. seedbed preparation machine sold by ATI Corporation, are used to finish a rough graded plot of ground to prepare the soil for application of seeding materials thereon. These landscape machines perform the functions of tilling the ground, while leveling the ground to a uniform finish. This machine also rakes stones, debris and excess soil to one side, depositing this extraneous material in a windrow along the discharge side of the machine.
In instances where the ground being prepared has an abundance of stones or the area being prepared is sufficiently expansive, the windrow of stones and debris can become rather sizeable, causing problems with disposition of the unwanted material. Furthermore, an overabundance of collected stones and debris can result in an inefficiency in the operation of the machine to the point where the machine cannot continue to effect a discharge of the unwanted stones and debris to the side. In such instances, it is necessary to collect this material from the ground for remote disposal before proper operation of the machine can continue.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism that would be operable to dispose of the collected stones and debris by burying them beneath the surface of the ground during operation of the machine in such a manner that the finished surface of the seedbed is undisturbed after a subsequent passage of the landscape machine.